I'll kill you if you Leave me
by FriedSoupy
Summary: Lucy has forcibly been with Natsu for a total of three years because of the death threats that he's been giving her. For the third time, Lucy's planning on running away from Natsu and succeeded, but after some weeks, she realises that she's slowly killing herself by missing Natsu. Fs fic! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Lucy has forcibly been with Natsu for a total of three years because of the death threats that he's been giving her. For the third time, Lucy's planning on running away from Natsu and succeeded, but after some weeks, she realises that she's slowly killing herself by missing Natsu. Fs oneshot! R&R!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail damnit!

A/N: Soooo please R&R on my first angst-romance oneshot fic! If you won't I'LL KILL YA! Muahahaha!

I'll Kill you if you'll Leave me

NatsuxLucy

"Hey Luce, can I borrow your notes?" Gray informally asked Lucy who was playing some game on her phone.

"Notes?" Lucy replied, "Sorry but I'll use it later for study."

"Oh. Maybe we can study together later at your house..." Gray suggested, but upon hearing a growl from behind, he hissed, "...Nevermind. I think that'll be a bad idea..."

Lucy put her phone down and glanced at Natsu, her boyfriend, who's glaring at Gray just outside the room, "Yeah. Just go at Juvia's." she smiled, "I copied my notes from hers'."

"I though so." Gray smiled back and walked towards Juvia just at the corner of the classroom.

Lucy sighed and took her bag up. She walked towards Natsu and kissed his cheek. "Hey."

Natsu smiled, "Hey baby. What did that Gray told you?"

"He just wanna borrow my notes." Lucy answered.

Natsu smirked before snaking an arm around Lucy's waist, "Don't let him borrow anything from you. Hm? He's an idiot."

Lucy nodded.

"Will you let me take you home today?" Natsu smilingly asked, Lucy nodded again and forced out a smile.

The walk to Lucy's home was quiet for that day. Outside Lucy's apartment, Natsu gave her princess a one sweet kiss.

"Thanks for taking me home Natsu." Lucy thanked. Natsu scratched his nape and grinned.

"You're very welcome. Uh... By the way baby..." Natsu moved his face close to Lucy's, "Please tell Gray not to call you 'Luce'."

Lucy forced out a laugh and said, "Ahaha... Natsu don't worry about that. Everyone in my class calls me that you silly."

Natsu lowered his brows, "Is that so?" then he beamed, "Okay. Bye now Lucy... And, don't forget."

Lucy gulped, the couple of seconds that she's been fearing of coming in every other day is coming...

" I'll Kill you if you'll Leave me. "

Natsu smiled and headed off.

Lucy's tears came out as she watched Natsu's figure disappear from her sight. It has been three years of pretending, and being afraid from the person she thought that'll be perfect for her. She knew she committed a mi

stake. A mistake that'll affect her whole life.

She went inside her apartment and cried the whole night. 2:31 in the morning, she decided she'll try to run away from him... Again.

The first attempt to run away was a total failure. Lucy didn't know that Natsu had a contact with a neighbor; She called for a taxi with two big luggages beside her in front of her apartment, the neighbor saw her and immediately called Natsu. She was just waiting for her plane in the airport when Natsu appeared before her kneeling and begging her not to leave him. She had no choice but not to leave after seeing how Natsu reacted. She just nodded her head, cried for herself, and hugged her boyfriend. And the people around them applauded. Yes, to the audience it had been a cute and romantic don't-leave-me airport scene. But hell it's not, and what Natsu did after that was to make her wanting to leave him more.

The second attempt of running away from the painful love was almost successful, almost.

The couple were in Natsu's house. Lucy told Natsu that she'll be using his bathroom and that she'll take a while there but truth is she went out from a window with all of her money in a small handbag. She went to the nearest train station wearing a suspicious disguise. She stood out among the crowd and thought that it was a bad idea wearing a disguise. Soon, a guy approached her and suddenly wanted an autograph from her. Oh. They thought she was a celebrity hiding from any fans out there. The news quickly spread out and reached Natsu who dashed out after knowing that Lucy was missing and not in the bathroom anymore. And the people was then forcing Lucy to take off her disguise when Natsu came panting to rescue her shouting, "Get off my girlfriend!" and "I'll kill you all if I see her even with a scratch!". He grabbed the crying Lucy's hand and dragged her out of the train station, forcing her in his car.

"Lucy, again?!" Natsu punched the car's window beside him.

"I... I'm sorry." that was all Lucy can say.

Natsu sighed frustratedly while ignoring his bleeding fist. Lucy gently took his bleeding fist and covered it with a scarf she wore for disguise.

"This is the last." he warned, "This time, I won't hesitate again, I'll kill you if you'll try leave me again. I mean it Lucy. I'll kill you with these hands that cares for you. God led you to me. You and I live for each other and it'll be nothing if we're apart. But if you'll leave me you're better off dead."

How Lucy wished he didn't have to say the three first and the last sentences, maybe she wouldn't hesitate to love him freely again after that.

Three years ago they were happy in love, they loved each other, when Natsu suddenly said things that sounded like threats to Lucy's ears, no, those things he said were really threats. Death threats. And since then Lucy always hears " I'll Kill you if you'll Leave me " from him everyday after he gave her a usual sweet kiss. She don't know what hit his head but she's certain that he'll really kill her if she'll try to leave him, and the two attempts on running away were just warnings for her not to attempt for the third time, or this time, Natsu's love will kill her, the look in his eyes tells her that he surely can kill her.

But now Lucy is desperate, the second time's attempt's punishment was two times heart-breaking from the first but it increased her motivation to try to run way from him more. She can't pretend forever, it'll make her crazy! She don't care if she dies! It'll be the same in either way!

Now, Lucy's in an airport, 4:12am, surely, Natsu's asleep because she gave him a drink with a sleeping powder mixed with it, the neighbor won't be able to contact Natsu because she shot him with paralyzing gun. Lucy purchased a plane ticket to the farthest continent.

She succeeded, she's now in a plane going to the farthest place from Natsu. She smiled and sighed in relief that he wouldn't be with her anymore. But, it'll be really a relief for her?

She stepped down the plane breathing the fresh air of freedom and independence. She swore to herself that if she'll love another person, she'll make sure that he's not some yandere.

And so she lived by herself in a little boarding house, still supported by her parents who are somewhere in this world sending her enough money for the month. She thought she can have a new life by herself, but she can't.

Some weeks later, Lucy's feeling something that she couldn't understand nor express, just she feels incomplete, the days since she completely realised she left Natsu had been incomplete.

"Why?" she thought as she cried under her bed cover. She wanted not to be Natsu, no, she wanted to not to pretend with love, no, she don't want to be hurt... But wait, Did Natsu ever physically hurt her before? Even when he threatened her that he'll kill her millions of times, did he REALLY hurt her before or even gave her a tiny little scratch?

"I'll kill you all if I see her even with a scratch!" a voice of a Natsu was heard inside her mind. He said that when the people forced her to take her disguise off. He were really furious then, and every words he said were like words that came out from a shoujo manga.

Lucy sat up and smiled, "Natsu, you cunning idiot, you really are gonna kill me... You're killing me right now Natsu." tears rolled down from her reddish eyes, "Really Natsu... I really miss you. Natsu... Why did I leave you?"

And she would cry for Natsu every night like that. The sadness and depression slowly killing her. Is she going to come back to him?

Days passed and all came in her mind was Natsu. She thought of the happy dates they had, even her smiles were fake that time, the sweet kisses he gave her after he safely took her home, the books he bought for her, the times when he was sick that she couldn't help but see him as a lost cute pup, when he protectively pulled her to him when guys like Gray approached her... The things he did when she tried to run away from him; in the first time she tried to leave him and failed, that night, Natsu laid himself next to Lucy in her bed hugging her tightly like she'll disappear if he let go of her. Someone might see it cute and romantic but for Lucy it was not, no more when he started whispering tons of death threats. Why does he has to threat her over and over? Its not like she hate him and needed to break up. Nevertheless, he didn't physically hurt her. The second attempt to leave him was, as told, failure too. The scene that night was just like the last night, he hugged her even tighter than the last time though and even said he'll kill himself after he kill her. Lucy can only cry in his arms, it makes her whole being sad and depressed knowing Natsu can mix love and excessive anxiety.

"Geez, just what was he thinking?" she said aloud, trying to keep a smile up, "No. What was I thinking? Maybe I was just thinking about myself... I'm a selfish freak. Natsu's a selfish freak too damn it. I miss him. Why won't he come and get me back to him?"

Kring Kring Kring~

Lucy wiped her tears and reached her phone out, Gray was trying to contact her for the hundredth time. She sighed and pressed the answer key.

"Hello?"

"Oh thank God Lucy you answered!"

"What do you want? My notes?"

"No you dummy! Natsu's looking for you and he's going crazy!"

"Natsu? Is he there?"

"No. Uh... He's in a hospital..."

"What?!"

"Now you're shouting."

"What happened to him?!"

"He was shot by the police after messing up in your apartment and trying to run from the police to find you. He's in a critical stage right now and the doctors are sweating buckets in the emergency room! Just where are you? Why won't you answer our calls?"

Lucy dropped her phone and stormed out with only her wallet. Damn that's for blocking everyone's contact in her phone.

In fifteen hours, she arrived back to her place and just dropped a jaw seeing her room really messed up, even her microwave oven was disassembled.

"Oh Natsu you even looked for me in the microwave oven." she cried and took the Telephone out to call Gray.

"Gray?"

"Hey. We're in the hospital now are you coming? Natsu's not really looking good now..."

"Shit yes. What hospital are you in now?"

"The central hospital. Room 720."

Lucy threw the Telephone somewhere and ran as fast as she could out, thank God the hospital's just a half kilometer away from her apartment.

When she arrived, she quickly went to the hospital room Gray told her to come.

"Lucy-nee..." Romeo, Natsu's little brother, approached Lucy crying, "Natsu-nii is... Natsu-nii is..."

-To be continued- (If even someone Reviewed)

A/N: Okay okay I said it's oneshot, but it's not (MUAHAHAHA! I'm so EVIIIRU). Ahem, you probably know what it means, I want reviews! I need 15+ reviews for this people! I got myself in a bet and my Lucy and Natsu figurines are in danger! Please do help me! I promise you to give the most dramatic ending of this fic if you did. Thanks very much! God bless us all!


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy has forcibly been with Natsu for a total of three years because of the death threats that he's been giving her. For the third time, Lucy's planning on running away from Natsu and succeeded, but after some weeks, she realises that she's slowly killing herself by missing Natsu. Fs oneshot! R&R!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail damnit!

A/N: OhMigawd thanks for your reviews! I'm sure I'll be able to defend my figurines this way thanks thanks thanks! Ah by the way, canisiusgal4ever, you'll know where the paralyzing gun came from later ;). Now, to continue my dramatic story...

I'll Kill you if you'll Leave me

NatsuxLucy

Lucy was eating an icecream by the cafeteria's entrance when a pink-haired guy came and accidentally bumped onto her and spilled her icecream around her hand and uniform.

"Aaaaaiiishh!" Lucy looked at her now messy school uniform and cold chocolate coated hand.

"Ahaha sorry..." the guy just laughed.

"Ahaha your face! Just look at what what you did to me!" Lucy scolded in a huff.

The guy just stared at her smilingly.

"What's this guy's problem?" Lucy thought as she searched for a handkerchief in her bag.

"By the way I'm Natsu." the guy beamed.

Lucy just smirked, "You're weird."

"Everyone says that." Natsu replied.

"Whatever, Natsu." Lucy smirked again, "By the way do you have any handkerchief there? I forgot mine to bring."

"Uh... Sorry but I don't have any." Natsu answered shyly, Lucy frowned. "But how about this..."

Natsu grabbed Lucy's chocolate coated hand and tried to lick it clean when Lucy pulled back.

"What are you doing?!"

"I was trying to clean your hand!"

Lucy suddenly laughed making Natsu tilt his head. "You're really weird!"

"Uh... Yeah." Natsu smiled. Lucy smiled back and raised her chocolate hand in front of Natsu, "Uh..."

"Come on silly I want you to clean it." Lucy said, Natsu was about to lick it again when she pulled back again, with a little blush on her cheeks, "I-I'm only joking idiot!"

"Oh. Hahaha." Natsu chuckled, "How about I take you to the restrooms? You can wash there."

"Good idea." Lucy giggled. Natsu grabbed her chocolate coated hand and ran with her to the restrooms.

Two weeks later, Lucy and Natsu's been really good friends and didn't want to end up being friends like that so they confessed their love for each other and became an official couple with both of their families' and friends' support on their side.

"Hey baby what do you want for lunch I'll treat ya'." Natsu asked his girlfriend who just went of her classroom with her classmates.

"You choose." Lucy smilingly replied.

"Hmm... What about the supreme hot chili-ed ramen?"

"Eh? I can't take hot and spicy it'll burn my mouth!" Lucy pouted.

"Really?" Natsu laughed, "Then why is that you can take me? I'm hot and spicy too you know. Keke."

Lucy slapped Natsu's arm sarcastically, "How corny."

"Hahaha I'm just joking dummy, let's go." Natsu put an arm around Lucy's neck and shoulders and headed to the cafeteria.

Everything was perfect until a month later, everything has changed. Natsu won't come to Lucy every lunch time not like the past months and not everyday she sees him anymore so it worried her.

One day, Lucy went to Natsu's classroom and saw him there looking pale and mind out of his head. After the class, she took Natsu with her to the school building's rooftop to talk things with him.

"What's with you Natsu?" Lucy asked worrily as she looked at his still pale face.

"There's nothing." Natsu replied, forcing out a smile.

"You're lying." Lucy glared.

Natsu forced out a smile again and bear-hugged his girlfriend, "Don't worry about me baby I'm fine."

"Then why won't you come out with me since this month?" Lucy asked, hugging back.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'll be coming with you everytime like the other days okay. Don't worry I'm not with another girl or anything."

"Answer my question." Lucy demanded but didn't get an answer.

Sunday night in that week, Natsu came to Lucy's apartment for something. Lucy was glad about his visit after not visiting for weeks but kind of sad that Natsu isn't looking happy and energetic as ever.

"Lucy, I have to tell you something." Natsu said out from nowhere while they were watching a movie.

"Hm? What is it?" Lucy replied, eyes on the TV.

Natsu sighed, "Uh... Nevermind."

Lucy looked at him, "What is it?"

"Nothing." Natsu answered with a little smile, "I was just saying that I love you."

Lucy blushed and kissed Natsu, "I love you too."

Natsu pulled Lucy closer to him and both watched the movie until the end of it.

The next day, at school, recess time, Lucy were with her classmates on the school grounds discussing their upcoming activities for the school festival and they decided to do a haunted house.

"Okay were on haunted house, so who's the casts?" the class representative Erza questioned, "Oh I know!" and so Erza gave everyone their roles. Lucy is a main cast, and her role is a beautiful dead girl who suicides because she was very annoyed by her admirers. The guys who will play as her admirers are Sting, Rouge, Gray, Gajeel and Laxus so they're probably gonna be stuck with Lucy until everything's finished.

Lucy and her admirers were having a practice for the performance for the festival but they just can't do it right... With someone's glare throwing daggers at them.

Natsu couldn't let himself watch Lucy with those handsome guys anymore so he went to Lucy and dragged her away with them.

"Natsu?!" Lucy yelled at Natsu who glared at her, "What?"

Natsu took a deep sigh and held her hand, tightly.

"Natsu what?" Lucy said, a little annoyed.

"I'm jealous." Natsu replied, "I don't want you near any other guy."

Lucy let out a smirk, "Natsu we're just practicing for our haunted house role-play."

"I don't care." Natsu said out of frustration.

Lucy tried to pull her hand but failed.

Natsu suddenly doubled up his grip on Lucy's hand and shot a deadly glare at her, "You said you love me."

Lucy looked at him with a puzzled face, "Natsu? What's happening to you?"

"You said you love me!" Natsu shouted, earning a little audience from some people around.

"Yes! I said I love you and I still love you so tell me what the hell is wrong with you!" Lucy shouted back, making Natsu look away from her.

"I said I'm jealous." Natsu answered calmly.

Lucy sighed and gave Natsu a slight slap on his cheek, "You don't need to be Natsu. I'll tell you, you're the only one perfect for me."

Natsu slowly let go of her hand and walked away without any word. Lucy thought he needed to be alone to think clearly and went back to practice.

Until then, she didn't saw Natsu again, even in his classroom or in the cafeteria until the day of the school festival...

Lucy was expecting him to watch her class' play but thought he don't want to see her with the guys.

Before the play, the class decided to practice and unexpectedly Natsu was there... to apologize to Lucy, but heck, the devil don't want him to.

He took a peek inside the backstage and saw a bloody yet beautiful Lucy. She's already in her costume and she look so great... but when her annoying admirers' role-players came, the thought flew away. He frowned. And he just widened his eyes when Sting tried to kiss Lucy when nobody's watching, he did it eight times and Natsu's now furious, so he raged in and punched Sting's face.

Lucy said he don't need to be jealous, but Natsu can't be. It is slowly bringing him down to total frustration and madness.

"What the hell?!" Sting yelled and punched Natsu's face too.

"You shit you're playing with MY girlfriend!" Natsu yelled back and tried to punch again when Lucy stopped him and dragged him out the backstage.

"Natsu!" Lucy slapped Natsu's face, and quickly felt sorry when she saw his cheek reddened, "I-I'm sorry Natsu, I just..."

"Lucy..." Natsu suddenly embraced Lucy tightly in his chest, his lips near her left ear, "Lucy how can you do this to me? That bastard tried to violate you eight times and you stopped me from killing him?!" he whispered, venom lacing in his stern voice.

Lucy was quite shocked when she heard the last two words Natsu have said, "Na-Natsu we were just p..."

"Playing huh?" Natsu smirked and tightened his embrace.

"Not that..." Lucy replied, "Just..."

"No excuses available baby. You're the only one for me, you said that and you said love me too. If you're really saying the truth then quit that damn role-play and continue living ONLY with me, just like the days." Natsu let go of Lucy and kissed her forehead gently before walking away just like the last time.

"You stupid idiot Natsu." Lucy mumbled angrily, "We we're just practicing for the play! Argh, just what is wrong with him?!"

She went back in the backstage and will take a revenge on Natsu's whatever-what's-wrong-with-him by continuing role-playing.

After two hours, the play was greatly done and everyone's glad and happy... except a guy hiding behind the shadows.

"Lucy you're a great actress!" Erza, and other people praised Lucy.

"No I'm not. Hahaha." Lucy laughed humbly.

"Yes you are." Natsu came out front the shadows and kissed Lucy on her cheek, smiling.

"Natsu?" Lucy was kind of glad seeing Natsu smiling but something's just not right.

"You're lucky to have Lucy." Erza smiled at Natsu, "But don't be too tight on her."

Natsu continued smiling and tried to talk with Lucy privately when a group of teachers approached them.

"Your acting was great!" they said and Lucy just laughed.

"Yeah." Natsu interjected, "But I think dying for just those annoying perverts is a kind of nonsense." he raised up his voice a little for Sting to hear.

"What did you say?!" Sting yelled.

"Excuse us please." Natsu excused and took Lucy with him to the dressing rooms.

"Natsu?" Lucy looked at Natsu worrily as he took her uniform in her bag and handed it to her.

"Change. I don't wanna see you in that costume." Natsu said and turned his back from Lucy to let her change clothes.

"Why? Am I not pretty in this costume?" Lucy asked.

Natsu shooked his head, Lucy sighed and changed her clothes.

"I'm done." said Lucy.

Natsu turned to her and picked her bags up, "I'll take you home."

"Okay."

Natsu led Lucy to the school's parking lot and opened a maroon car's door. He put Lucy's bag in the car.

"Your car?" Lucy said, tilting her head.

"My parents bought it for me." Natsu replied, a kind of sad.

"Natsu... Answer me, what's wring with you these past days?" Lucy said out of the blue.

"I was jealous." Natsu answered, not looking at Lucy, "And I think I'm going mad if this it won't go away."

"Natsu don't tell me you're being like earlier just cause you're jealous..." Lucy sighed.

Natsu looked at her, pulled her to him and pinned her down on the car's front, "Lucy, about earlier... What I said... If you remember, now you have proved that you don't love me."

"There you go again Natsu..." Lucy tried to push Natsu away but then numbness forced in Lucy's body when he started kissing her, "Natsu... Someone might see us."

Natsu stopped, "I love you Lucy, and I'll do anything for you to still love me. I'll do anything for you not to leave me... I'll even hurt, no, kill a person, or even you..."

Lucy widened her eyes at what just Natsu said, "Na-Natsu? What a-are you talking a-about?"

Natsu smiled, "I'll kill you if you'll leave me."

Lucy's getting scared by Natsu little by little.

"Of course you'll leave me if you don't love me anymore right?" Natsu wiped the tears that are coming out from Lucy's eyes, "Shh... Don't cry baby. I'll do anything for you, because I love you so much I can't even express it between words and kisses."

"Natsu I love you too but why won't you let me talk? You idiot, stupid fool... Why are you thinking that I don't love you anymore?!" Lucy said in her mind, the shock Natsu gave her really scared her she can't even manage to talk.

"Lucy, I'll make you love me again." Natsu smilingly said, "Okay I'll tell you everyday how much I love you and what can I do everyday and then I'm sure you'll love me again."

And their relationship continued on up to three years. Three years of Lucy suffering emotionally under Natsu's great love for her.

And now that she's out under Natsu's affection, she's kind of regretting leaving him now that she realised that she can't live without him, and that he's in the hospital not looking pretty good... because of her.

.

.

.

"Lucy-nee..." Romeo, Natsu's little brother, approached Lucy crying, "Natsu-nii is... Natsu-nii is..."

Lucy looked at the blood stained hospital bed before her and saw no Natsu there.

"Lucy-nee, Natsu-nii is gone!" Romeo cried out loud and punched the wall.

Lucy felt like a vein on her heart broke. Natsu is gone, said Romeo. Her knees were shaking as she walked slowly to Natsu's hospital bed and started crying.

"No. Natsu..." she reached a blood stained blanket and embraced it like it's Natsu.

"No."

Is it over?

"It's all my fault..."

Yep. It is.

"No."

-To be Continued- (Kekeke. BTW read A/N for your own sake!)

A/N: Oh have I told you that it's not the ending's not in this chapter? Ahahaha I'm sorry I promise you to give the most dramatic and full of TWIST ending next chapter SO PLEASE DON'T LEAVE THIS FIC AND REVIEEEEEEEEEW! Pleaaaaaasuuuu!

#Actually I was planning to end this fic with this chapter but the flashback came out to be so long so I cut it and the ending is in the next chapter. Kekeke ^^


	3. Last Chapter

Lucy has forcibly been with Natsu for a total of three years because of the death threats that he's been giving her. For the third time, Lucy's planning on running away from Natsu and succeeded, but after some weeks, she realises that she's slowly killing herself by missing Natsu. Fs oneshot! R&R!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail damnit!

A/N: Gosh... Thanks for the reviewers I 3 U! So here, enjoy reading the last chapter of I'll Kill you if you Leave me ... Please read the A/N at the bottom after reading onegai?

I'll Kill you if you Leave me

NatsuxLucy

...

"No. Natsu..." she reached a blood stained blanket and embraced it like it's Natsu.

"No."

Is it over?

"It's all my fault..."

Yep. It is.

"Romeo!" Gray suddenly jumped in, ruining the breakdown drama.

"What is it?" Romeo looked at Gray, still crying.

"Why are you crying you idiot?!" Gray yelled, "We found Natsu, he went to school and he's scaring the people's skin out!"

"Haaa?" Lucy dropped her jaw after hearing what she just heard.

"Oh Lucy you're here thank God!" Gray beamed, "Come! I'm sure he'll calm down when he see you!"

"What the heck Romeo?!" Lucy crawled towards Romeo, giving him a really pissed-off face, "You said Natsu is gone!"

"Eh?" Gray tilted his head, kind of confused.

"Yes Natsu-nii is gone!" Romeo cried.

"Yeah, he escaped the hospital a few minutes ago, jumping down the window..." Gray explained.

Lucy closed her eyes and dropped herself on the floor, "Romeo, after Natsu, I'll settle things with you." she said to Romeo with a scary deep voice, "You overreacting creep."

"What?!" Romeo suddenly wanted to pick up a fight.

"Whatever, anyways we better hurry." Gray announced, "Natsu's wounds aren't fully healed so it may open up and kill him in pain."

Lucy stood, "Let's go."

And the two were running down the hospital halls.

"Damn what's with Romeo?" Lucy muttered, sighing in slight relief.

Gray laughed, "I don't what happened but I'm sure you misunderstood the situation."

"Heck yeah." (and so the readers) Lucy replied, "Natsu and Romeo are really weird."

"Nah... They're just who they are or just they've been different from their life experiences." Gray smiled, "You know, Natsu and I have been frienemies since kindergarten."

"Hm life experiences? And... Really, I didn't know about you and Natsu being friends, he appears to be very cold to you."

"Yeah 'cause when he got you he started treatin' me like nobody."

"Oh look, someone's jealous." Lucy rolled her eyes.

"That's not it you idiot! I'm just telling you."

"Why?"

"Because since you two became a couple he left everything, even his family..."

"What?" Lucy stopped running and panted, Gray did the same and they were just outside the hospital.

"You didn't notice?"

"How the hell would I notice?"

"Yeah yeah, as I just said I'm just telling you this." Gray scoffed, "Natsu really cares for you so why did you run away?"

Lucy looked away from Gray, "None of your business."

"Okay. But just so you know, around three years ago Natsu was so busy with you that he did not even knew that his parents died in a plane accident. He knew the whole thing a week later and became too depressed."

"That was when he started acting odd..." Lucy thought, remembering the day when it all started.

"Everyone could tell that it affected him. He's like, been hit by trauma..." Gray continued.

"I knew it's all my fault after all." Lucy sighed, "He's been in a trauma all the time, I didn't even know that, and that's why he's all over me... He don't want me to leave him, like his parents did. He would do, and say anything just to keep me his..."

"Say what you want, I don't understand what you're saying anyways. All I just know that it must affected his no-good brain." Gray concluded.

"I'm a stupid idiooot!" Lucy screamed.

"He-hey... How about we head to the school now?"

Lucy sighed, "Sure." and after some seconds a bus stopped by them. They went in the bus, and asked the driver, "Mister does this bus pass by Magnolia Academy?"

"Yep."

The two sat on some available seats.

"Mister please be faster my boyfriend's dying." Lucy growled at the driver. Some other passengers looked at her.

"O-Okay."

When they arrived at school, Juvia approached the two with a sweaty face, "Gray-sama! Lucy-san! Natsu-san has conquered our classroom! He-he's all bloody and scary!" she squealed and clung onto Gray.

"He's in our classroom?!" Lucy's heart started beating ten times faster, "I'm going Natsu!" she dashed out, leaving Gray and Juvia on the spot.

As she came closer to the classroom, she saw people crowding around the classroom's door and windows.

"He's got himself mad eh?"

"Poor guy. I heard his girlfriend left him..."

"He could kill himself like that! Look at those wounds!"

"What the...?! Is he crying his blood out?!"

Lucy stopped the tears that tried to flood out of her eyes as she heard those comments. She sniffed hard and shoved the people out of her way to the classroom.

"Natsu!" she yelled, saw Natsu on her seat sitting head down, bandages on loose and blood dripping silently on the floor. Lucy almost choked in stopping herself from crying as the person who loves her more than herself slowly raised his head. His lonely eyes gazed at her and his cracked lips smiled for the first time after she left.

"Lu... Lucy." Natsu talked, his voice tired yet gentle, "You're just there? Uhnn..hnn.." he grunted, "All the time? You kn-know I've been searching for you... Unkk... Sorry I broke your microwave oven... Kkkk..."

He coughed some blood out and forced himself to stand up.

Lucy couldn't take it anymore so she started crying like a kid, jumping over to Natsu and hugging him like the first time they hugged each other, "Natsu you idiot, why are you here coughing your blood out?! I'm so worried about you, you know that? I got really nervous when I heard that you're crying your blood out..."

"You're exaggerating Lucy." Natsu smilingly said, he wanted to hug his girlfriend back but he can't even move a finger from his injuries.

"Stop talking. Let's get you back to the hospital." Lucy wiped her tears off, "Sheesh Natsu why did you get yourself in this situation?"

"Because I thought you left me."

Lucy then started crying again, "Dumb Natsu! I... I didn't leave you. I just... just. I'm sorry Natsu. I'm so very sorry."

Natsu widened his eyes a little, "So you really left me."

"That doesn't matter now Natsu, first let's just take you back to the hospital and we'll talk about this la..."

"No." Natsu whispered, then yelled, "No! I'm not going anywhere."

Lucy frowned, "Natsu what do you..."

"I know!" he scowled, "They called you back here to calm me down, no, they forced you! Lucy, how can you do this to me?! If I was not injured and bloody like this you wouldn't come here, ever. Do I need to be like this before you come here?!"

Lucy gritted her teeth in anger and slapped Natsu on his face, "Natsu you... Stupid shit!" she then grabbed his collar and moved his face closer to her, "What the hell are you talking about?!"

"I love you Lucy. Even after this I'll still love you. You don't need to force yourself onto me, you can be away from me, but please be away where I can still see you. You knew I can't hurt you, I can't kill you like I always say."

"What? Natsu you were thinking that way? You think that I know that you can't kill me? You really are a stupid shit! Do you know that I left you because I was afraid you can really kill me, and, the pain Natsu, inside my heart. I don't even know why or how you turned like some yandere but Natsu, I love you too. You don't need to say anything. I love you. And I came back not because I was forced or something." she smiled in her crying face, "I came back because I'm missing you, and that I still love you. I don't care if you say you'll kill me all over everyday everytime, I just, love you like nothing." she kissed his forehead and continued crying.

"Lucy..." Natsu started crying too, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have acted like this. "Please let us get back like in the past... I will be careful in what I say, I will..."

"No Natsu." Lucy sighed, "Don't change. I want you whoever or whatever you are. If you want to continue to be like uh... Yandere, just think that..." she kissed him full on the lips for some seconds and grinned, "I can be a yandere too."

"Sure." Natsu grinned back, then, fainted.

"Natsu!" Lucy panicked, "Someone, help!"

Just then Gray arrived and carried Natsu to an ambulance. They went back to the hospital, Natsu was rushed into the emergency room which made his girlfriend and friends worry. Lucy, Romeo, and Gray sat on the waiting bench outside the emergency room.

"Why are they taking so long?!" Lucy muttered frustratedly.

"They've been in that stupid room for like, stupid one hour!" Romeo added.

"Calm down you two. I know you're worried, just trust Natsu. Surely he'll be fine after Lucy cleared things at last." Gray tried to calm the two down.

After three minutes, one sweaty doctor came out from the emergency room, the three quickly approached the doctor and asked about Natsu's status.

"Ahem," the doctor scoffed, "The treatment is not over yet, he's got four bone fractures, skin infection, about thirty deep cuts and two unhealed gun shots. I'm sorry to tell you but there's only thirty-nine percent possibility of him surviving in his injuries, and this means that he could... Die. And seriously, who wouldn't die with those injuries?"

"No you're lying!" Romeo yelled.

"I've heard that line hundreds of times already from different patients, and they were all false." the doctor sighed, "I know what you feel but please just accept the truth that Mister Dragneel will die in any moment now."

Gray punched the doctor who then fell unconscious on the floor, "Shut up!" he hissed and looked at Lucy and Romeo who stood like street lights, "Don't believe the guy... We need to find out ourselves."

Lucy abruptly kicked the emergency room's door open and found the nurses and a doctor washing and putting their tools away.

"What happened?!" Lucy shouted, they all looked at her with frowning faces.

"We're so sorry about your boyfriend..."

"NO!"

.

.

.

Friday, June 5, it's raining cats and dogs outside, and the atmosphere's cold and gloomy. In her messy room, Lucy rolled herself in a corner holding a picture a man, who's inside a black coffin now, inside a white limousine, passing by her home outside. She can hear the people mourning despite of the noise of the rain. She wanted to mourn as well, but she can't. She can't believe that he's gone, really gone.

And it's all her fault.

When she realize that he's dead, she won't ever forgive herself for letting this happen, ever.

Ever.

-End-

A/N: Hey people reviews are very much appreciated! Oh yeah I know it's a tragedy, BUT DON'T WORRY I'M PLANNING A SEQUEL AND I'M GONNA DO IT 99%! That's if I got a satisfying number of reviews.

I'm planning a sequel too of my oneshot fic 'Telepathy Trouble' and will update for my ongoing story 'Starfall'. I'm planning too on making a new short fic called 'Absolute Boyfriend NaLu Version' it's gonna be fun trust me so look out for it! Look out too for my finished-but-not-yet-published NaLu oneshots:

'Roommates Forever' - where the two will be roommates FOREVER.

'Nashi, a Girl from the Future' - where the two will meet their future daughter.

'I'm a Girl!' - where a tomboyish Lucy has a crush on a hottie named Natsu.

I don't know when to publish them but... Oh well. This is taking so long so bye now!

Remember: Many reviews = Sequel !

Thanks for reading!


	4. Sequel Published!

Hey! The sequel of this fic has been published! ^_^ it's a multi-chapter fic hope you like it and please review!

The title is "The Figure by the Night"

Here's the link: s/9740001/1/The-Figure-by-the-Night

Arigatou-gozaimasu! ^^ 


End file.
